


Descent

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's reaction to Juliet is Bleeding.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Descent

Well after much hemming and hawing [and poking and prodding :)], here is my first post to the fiction list. It's a poem. It is a Ray poem. Well at least, it deals with the emotions and circumstances that surround him in JIB. 

The usual disclaimers are in force. I send incense to the gods...:) 

# Descent

~~~~~~~ 

Descents end,   
Nothing slows the flow.  
Freed, it runs the walls,  
Seeps from her.  
Yet,  
No colour fills the day.  
Beyond the black trunk'd trees  
the white powdered snow,  
No colour,  
But the colour runs from Juliet.  
She is bleeding.  


Graceless plunge into intimate fate  
cried, railed,  
The restless, flowing ebb,  
Running with the dead.  
One last hold on tallow tinged fingertip.  
Blue nails, white flesh.  
Red stains.  
"Stay!"  
All fade to gray.  


Tangled amongst the vine that was your hair,  
You slipped those knots, Softly  
& Loos'd me,  
Watch'd me fall from heaven.   
I was with you more than you knew.  


Belinda Holdsworth May 1996  


* * *


End file.
